


Warning

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2482783#cmt2482783">
Buffy the Vampire Slayer, non-Scoobies, medical schools have taken to warning students about accepting residencies at Sunnydale General</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

Amanda understood the dangers of working in war torn areas abroad, or gang controlled areas of American cities, but Sunnydale was so small and charming that the warning from her med school about "worrying levels of violence witnessed in and around Sunnydale General" had to be an exaggeration, and so she took an internship there anyway.

Her first night shift saw her witness a vampire murder an orderly right in front of her, and he would have come for her too except for the petite blonde who staked him without hesitation.

Amanda transferred out the next week and posted a warning of her own on every social media account she had, hoping to spare others the same fate.


End file.
